20 Things to do at Walmart 1
by Kana-Of-Monsea
Summary: Malene drags Trunks to Walmart with none other than the 300 things to do at Walmart list! There will be stories with various characters that's why this one's story 1. somewhat crack fic, 20 chapter may vary in length!
1. Skittles

**Trunks: **Why did you bring me here?

**Malene: **Why? Hm... *looks at list from the side* no reason at all!

**Trunks: **What do you have there then?

**Malene: **None of your beeswax, ya peeker! Alright, let's get this started!

_***Naruto and friends randomly walk in***_

**Naruto: **We're here for the story!

**Malene: **...

**Trunks: **...

**Malene: **...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Wrong story, idiot!

**Naruto: **OOOOOOOOOH! Ok then, see ya!

**Malene: **Okaaaaaaaay...NOW let's start!

**Welcome To Walmart! #1 No More Skittles!**

I grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him with me as I ran to find the nearest thing on my list; the Skittles! I looked around frantically, wondering where they were exactly. "Trunks...where would they keep the candy...?" He looked at me, then smiled as if he knew what I came there for. Heh, yeah right! Like anyone could figure out what I'M thinking! I stared at him for a very long time until he answered my question. "It's over in that aisle."

I quickly ran over to the aisle without him and started searching for those beloved candies named so nicely; "Skittles". Trunks followed after me. I looked and looked but I couldn't find even ONE bag of those things! My smile turned into a glare at the air in front of me, my bangs slightly covering my eyes. "Malene...? Did you find what you wanted?" I turned my intense/crazy psycho person glare on him. "I'm...perfectly fine...just..._peachy_..." I stuttered. He stepped back a few inches and behind him was this cart full of...SKITTLES! My face brightened again, as I ran over to the awesome candy cart. The only thing I didn't plan on was the person beside the cart. I tried taking the candy out of the cart and the next thing ya know, she snaps on me! What the Hell did I do to her that was soooo wrong? I'm just an innocent girl that wants her fuckin candy DAMMIT!

"WHAT CHU THINK YOU BE DOIN WITH MY CANDY? You wench, give those precious candies back to me or face my dark side!" I yelled at her. She screamed REALLY loud, and then I took my chance and grabbed the one little bag of Skittles that I had to get my hands on to make my plan work. I ran to the front register, help thingy or whatever you call it, and slammed down my Skittles. I smiled at the lady who was now staring at me like I was born in the crazy house; I can't blame her, it was probably true.

"Exsqueeze me, I would like to put these on layaway, thank you." She looked at me weirdly and then said, "Um, ma'am, you know that...that's a bag of Skittles...right?" I nodded mater-of-factly. She rolled her eyes then asked me for my credit card. I looked at her dazed; how could she expect I would have a credit card? I'm not made of money! I looked at Trunks and did this very cute face that cannot possibly be described. "What?...fine!" He handed me his credit card and I gave it to the crabby woman. "Now put the Skittles on layaway, NOW!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" and she put it in the back. I was victorious. I smiled at Trunks and my automatic responce to his smile was, "NOW, ON WITH THE NEXT ONE!"

**That was Item #1 people! We still have 20 more to go (for this story at least. Hehehehe...)**

**R&R please, and no flames!**


	2. The Bikes!

**ALRIGHT! Second chapter for this wonderful story!**

**~I'M TAKING IT FOR A TEST DRIVE, JEEZ!~**

I smiled wickedly as we walked away from the counter. "NOW where are you taking me?" Trunks had asked along the way. "Just shut up and follow me! I wanna ride something!" Trunks had a confused look on his face and I smiled brightly at him. I geussed what he was thinking; probably something like "oh Kami, this can't be good".

Running through the aisle of toys and such, we bumped into a VERY tall man. I looked up and glared. "OUTTA MY WAY, TUBBY." I said simply and loudly. His eyes widened in fury; apparently he didn't like the nickname "Tubby". I personally thought it suited him well. "What did you just call me kid? You're gonna get it! RAAAAAAAH!" He let out a roar and I just stood in front of him looking dumbfounded. "Ha, so now you've got nothing to say, huh?"

I smiled at him. "That looks like fun. Can I try...?"

"Sure whatever kid. Let's see what your little self can do!" he replied.

I opened my mouth and let out a scream that could have taken down the whole store...that is, if it was at full power. The man's face was terrified at my voice but still, he tried to look like it didn't phase him. "So, how was that?" I said then giggled, acting like a sweet innocent child. "Th-that was nothing! I can still hurt you, without noise this time!" He picked up his hand and tightened it into a fist. I stared at him as he charged his fist for my stomach.

It hit, but the results scared him half to death. I looked down at the fist that had made contact with my stomach. "Wow...you may be tubby, but you're as weak as a twig!" He was fuming by now. "LISTEN KID! I'M JUST WARMING UP! Besides, what can a girl like you do?"

I smirked and looked at Trunks whom was just standing, shocked behind me. "Ya hear that Trunks...he wants to know what I can do...I think we should give him what he wants." And with that I walked toward him. He only laughed and went on and on about how a weakling like me woudn't be able to leave a scratch. Of course, all of those tiny hopes of his dropped instantly when I lodged my fist into his stomach. He cryed out in pain. Then whimpering, he ran away to the exit door.

I laughed, then remembered quickly what I was there for. "COME ON TRUNKS!" I grabbed his hand and we were off again. This time, we made it to the bicycle aisle. I looked up, my eyes gleaming with excitement. Trunks knew what was coming up next. I walked over to a bike that was onthe floor and picked it up. I put it on the floor and got on. "Well? Don't just stand there Trunks, pick a bike!" He stayed standing still and when I had enough of his standing there, I got a bike off the rack for him. He got on slowly and I pointed forward. "ONWARD!...just keep away from the light, that could cause problems...

"WEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, riding like the crazy lunatic I was. Then what I had been hoping for happened. One of the employes came up to me and yelled for me to stop. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in shock. I gave her the obvious answer; "I'm taking it for a test drive, what does it look like I'm doing?" The woman only glared at me and told me to get off unless I bought it. I looked at the lady, then at Trunks; "Can I put this one on layaway...?"

**Weeeeeell...I wonder what will happen in the next chapter?**

**You'll find out soon enough! ^_^ R & R and noooo flames! thank you all!**


	3. Bleeding Ears

**WOOT! I don't really have anything to say, so on with the story!**

**~Yeah, My Ears are Bleeding, too, Isn't it Wonderful? ~**

I quickly scanned the area for any signs of store employees. Trunks was standing behind me, wondering now more than ever what I was doing. I had the list in hand, and personally I could have done without him taking it from me…damn him and his semi-saiyanness….

"What…is this…?" He asked as he flipped the list every which way, trying to make sense of it. I frowned and tried to take it back from him, but he just wouldn't give it up. "Truuuuuunks," I said in a whining. "Give it baaaaaack! Come on, pleeeeeeease?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He just stared at me un-phased. "First tell me why you have this," He held up the paper in front of me. I quickly took it back, and scowled at him. "I am sorry, Trunks, but this is a matter of the utmost importance! Come, follow me!" Trunks rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless.

I walked giddily over to the alarm clocks and took all of them off the shelves. I smirked as turned my head to Trunks. He facepalmed, which I thought was quite funny, and went on to set the alarms to go off at 5 minute intervals, and ran away as fast as I could to the next aisle. Trunks on the other, was completely dazed at what I was trying to do, and was right within range of the waves of ringing that now emitted from the alarm clocks. I snickered as Trunks scurried over to me. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He asked me, accomplishing the "being louder than alarm clocks" voice. I couldn't hear him though, so my instant response was, "YEAH, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING, TOO! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?"

I random employee came up and tried to turn off all the alarm clocks while shielding his ears from the painful sound. He did this correctly, however, and managed to shut off all the alarm clocks. I sighed and looked at Trunks, pouting. "They didn't even get to go off at five minute intervals…."

**OH YEEEEAH! Alarm clocks can be very annoying, and no, I am NOT saying you can't do this stuff at your Wal-Mart. In fact, I ENCOURAGE IT. ^_^ Stay tuned (tuned…?) to find out what's next on Malene's list! I can guarantee your gonna love it.**


End file.
